


We Winchesters

by Mybadbrainday (orphan_account)



Series: We Winchesters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Androids, Bottom Dean, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean, Top Sam, deancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mybadbrainday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their voices came to him loud and clear, and it was obvious that not even the doorbell would have made itself heard in the cacophony of noises. The stereo in the livingroom did its best to drown the rater incriminating noises of groans and moans coming from the bedroom. But it failed miserably at masking it. Dean drew a deep sigh. </p><p>They were at it again…</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, finally! So the last and final story in this series. I’m sorry it’s short and, yeah... but I wanted to get it out so I could get some closure on this part. You probably need to read the other stories in this series first for it to make sense.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/287933
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and also a huge thanks to “Usagili” who Beta read this story!

Dean unlocked the door to their house noisily, making sure to wiggle the keys loudly and forcefully pushed the door open with a loud thump. This was done in an attempt to give Sam fair warning that his brother had returned home from work.

He stomped a few clumsy steps down the hallway while shrugging off his jacket. It seemed all his commotion and noises had had no effect whatsoever... At least not the one he had hoped for. He could hear them already from out here. Their voices came to him loud and clear, and it was obvious that not even the doorbell would have made itself heard in the cacophony of noises coming from the bedroom. The stereo in the livingroom did its best to drown the rater incriminating noises of groans and moans coming from the bedroom. But it failed miserably at masking it. Dean drew a deep breath.

They were at it again…

Dean wasn't very surprised that Sam and the androids had sex again. That was after all one of the perks of having two imprinted androids having the exact same sex drive as they themselves had. No, the sex didn't surprise him. It was the distinct sounds of “himself” as in android DEAN screaming out “Fuck yeah! That's it! that's the spot. Harder baby, harder!” That had him bothered and really thrown off his game.

He instantly felt himself reluctantly harden as he walked the few remaining steps towards the ajar bedroom door. He silently peaked in, not wanting to make his presence known just yet. He already knew what he would find there. It wasn't the first time he had walked in on this scenario over the past couple of weeks. –Still it bothered him; Not the fact that Sammy was fucking the hell out of android DEAN, while android SAM was laying beside them jacking his own cock and DEAN’s in unison, or the fact that SAM was kissing Sammy passionately at the same time.

No! That wasn't what bothered him with this.

Not at all!

What he just couldn't take with this scenario was that Sammy was topping the hell out of android DEAN, and DEAN had the bad taste of pretending that he actually liked it. Moaning out noises of pleasure as his little brother’s cock pushed in and out of that androids ass like it belonged there –like it was actually making him feel good?

Dean just didn't bottom.

...and he sure as hell wouldn't enjoy it if he ever did (and that’s never going to happen). This is what had Dean suspecting that maybe there was something wrong with the imprinting and the genetic design of this android. He knew that DEAN’s organic soft parts was grow out of his own DNA, and therefore should be an exact copy of himself allowing for identical reactions and body functions. There was absolutely no way in hell that HE, the REAL Dean, would enjoy being fucked up his ass by his little brother. NO FUCKING WAY.

This android needed to be fixed! Jesus, he needs to be fixed badly. Dean thought to himself. Clenching his jaw as he watched how a sweaty Sammy was pounding into DEAN, who obviously was about to come any second judging from the sounds that escaped the androids mouth.

“Yeah, that's it! Come on my cock baby,” Sam panted in a strained voice. Obviously closing in on his own climax when he thrusted in deep a few more times before DEAN screamed out his orgasm, spilling out streaks of cum all over his stomach. Sam thrusted erratically a few more times before groaning out his own climax and falling on top of DEAN, panting heavily.

Dean may have had a raging erection by now but he was still thoroughly upset. He finally cleared his throat.

“That android is malfunctioning, it needs to be repaired!” Dean declared in an irritated yet strangely hoarse voice. At the same time he discreetly covered his crotch and tried to will his erection away.

Sammy jerked his head up in surprise and looked at his brother in the doorway. Clearly surprised to see him, Sam’s expression quickly changed into an amused smile when he recognized the obvious tell of his brothers arousal.

“Why? There’s nothing wrong with him,” Sammy responded looking at his brother with an amused puzzled expression. “Or is it the fact that he lets me top that bothers you?” He added with a smirk after a few seconds thought since there was no immediate answer from Dean.

At this SAM began to chuckle, and got up from the bed with his still impressive and quite frankly frightening hard on bouncing against his stomach. For a moment Dean had forgotten what he was actually going to say and only had eyes for that gorgeous huge cock of his brother, (or well... android brother to be exact). Jesus what a sight! It really was every gay mans dream.

“What is the matter Dean? Afraid you might like taking it up your ass?” SAM said with a smirk when he approached Dean in a very provocative manner.

“Afraid you might enjoy bottoming as much as DEAN over there who is practically begging for it every chance he gets. That's what you are afraid of isn't it?” SAM teased and nodded towards the couple on the bed. He then pressed his naked body up against Dean’s fully clothed one and started kissing his neck. Nipping and licking it softly until he teasingly reached Dean's earlobe. Dean groaned with pleasure from SAM’s treatment and the huge hardon that pressed against his own. This really wasn't fair, was the only thought skittering through Dean’s mind. There was no way he could’ve kept hold of what he was going to say about DEAN and the wrongness of him bottoming now…

“You know! I think you would enjoy it just as much as DEAN if you gave it a try.” SAM whispered into his ear, making him shudder. “DEAN even takes us both sometimes and he seems to enjoy that too.” SAM says while he starts to undress Dean. He was so turned on by just the idea that they had actually both fucked DEAN at the same time. _He really should’ve been disgusted by this. This was all so wrong!_ He should not have been ripping his clothes off like they were burning through his skin. He really shouldn't have gotten so hard and pantingly dizzy with just the idea… _Fuck his treacherous body._ Pretty soon though, he was just as naked as everyone else in the room. _What was wrong with him?_ This was all levels of wrong. _He did not. And I repeat, not at all get turned on by the outrageous idea of double penetration. And he absolutely wasn't aroused by android him taking it shamelessly. Absolutely not ...at all..._

Sam had rolled off DEAN on the bed and then patted the bed beside him invitingly.

“Come here Dean! Let DEAN ride you.” Sammy said and scooched over to make room. Dean wasn't slow to comply and laid down on his back on the huge bed beside his android self who had started kissing his human model in earnest before quickly straddling him. Dean had never actually fucked himself before. But now with DEAN slowly adjusting himself over his weeping hard cock he couldn't for the life of him figure out why? The android slowly but determinedly lowered himself and his wet stretched hole on Dean's cock. By the he looked he was really enjoying it. Dean just slid in easily into the warm wetness left behind from Sam's cum earlier. Oh fuck it was absolutely perfect! DEAN began riding him slowly with obvious sounds of pleasure escaping him and ecstasy clearly written on his face. The android was actually enjoying this immensely. As if he had heard his thoughts DEAN turned toward his android brother, with the still very hard and gorgeous cock in his hand.

“The only thing that could possibly feel better right now is having you both at the same time,” DEAN panted. He leaned forward over Dean obviously presenting himself to SAM. SAM wasn't late on picking up on the invitation and after applying a generous amount of lube on his cock and using his drenched fingers applying it around the cock sliding in and out of the androids ass. He pressed two fingers in besides the cock already filling the tight hole. There was a loud grunt leaving DEAN'S throat but it seemed to be made up of more pleasure than pain.

“That's good baby, you love having your ass stretched don't you sweetie?” SAM panted while pressing another two fingers in beside Dean’s cock. When SAM decided the android’s ass had been stretched far enough, he got a steady hold of his huge cock and started pushing in alongside Deans cock slowly. It slid in inch by inch under some hissing moans of pain from the android, but pretty soon he was able to let his glorious cock to slide in and out besides Dean’s, it was gloriously slippery and tight.

Fuck this was just too much. Dean had never expected to actually be a part of this, even if he had fantasized about it for years. He studied his android self as it took two cocks up its ass, and although he could see it must have hurt a bit the pressure and the slide of SAM’s cock slipping in and out against his was just too much. He was about to come any second now.

“Feels good doesn't it ? we're going to fill him up so good,” SAM pants while thrusting a bit faster.

“Yeah,” Dean grunts out “going to come right now and you are going to fuck through my cum in his ass!” While panting out his dirty thoughts he couldn't withstand the stimulation of SAM’s cock sliding against his anymore. Dean came harder than he can remember ever coming before. It wasn’t very gracious, he wished he could have lasted a little longer but...

“Fuck! Jesus and fuck! That was awesome!” Dean laughed out with a blissed happy grin on his face. He pulled the two men on top of him down for an awkward double hug and placed sloppy kisses on the two androids while trying to bask in the last few seconds of pleasure running through his body. SAM was still pounding in and out beside his still hard cock. SAM was about to come any moment now, and sure enough with a growl SAM spilled his warm cum all over Dean’s slowly softening cock. Had he not already been fucked out he'd have come again just from the feeling of SAM’s cum that gushed out all over his cock.

With a few strokes Sam made android DEAN come while he was still filled to the brim with cum and cock. After Dean and SAM pulled out spunk and lube trickled out of him as he was not able to hold it in while his stretched out hole was spastically clenching.

After a few minutes passed of them just catching their breath Dean had found himself in a messy fluffy pit of cuddling. Now there's another thing he just didn’t do...

“So Dean you were saying you don't bottom?” Sam chuckled out after a moment. Sam got up on one elbow and turned to look at him with a know it all grin on his face.

“Ehrm,” Dean cleared his throat and had felt a strange hotness rising in his face. “Nah, I still think DEAN is malfunctioning . . . but I might be willing to have one of you fuck me just to prove my point. Something is seriously wrong with that bot, and if me bottoming ONCE to prove I hate it is what it takes to prove it. So be it!” Dean concluded with a smirk.


End file.
